The Complete Field Guide to Pocket Monsters: Kanto
by ZombieDinosaur
Summary: Get ready for the most complete and up-to-date pokemon resource manual out there. From behavior to name origins to habitat to how dangerous it is to humans, this is not a book you want to miss. Shall be regularly updated. At least one new entry a day. This guide only contains the Kanto region. More guides will come online in due time.
1. Introduction From Professor Samuel Oak

Introduction to the World of Pocket Monsters

Written by Professor Samuel Oak, PhD.

If you've picked up this book, chances are you are as interested in these fantastic creatures as I am. I've been studying these animals, otherwise known as pocket monsters or pokemon, for nearly 30 years now. Before than I used to be like you. Someone with great passion for these animals.

What you hold in your hands is the first compiled pokemon record of all known creatures from the Kanto Region to the Kalos region. I say known because more and more pokemon are being discovered as the years go by. Within the last ten years, nearly 500 pokemon were discovered and catalogued.

In this book, you will find not battle strategies or move sets; instead you will find the most complete record to the Pokemon World ever created.

Below is an example of an entry:

Common Name of Creature: (Here you will find the common use of the creature.)

Latin Name of the Species: (A much less commonly used name for the creature. The scientific name, if you will)

Origin of the Species Name: (Many pokemon have origins to their names.)

Morphology: (This will give you a fairly accurate description of the male and female forms of the creatures)

Origin of the Creature: (This is where the creature arose in the fossil record. How it evolved. And how it thrives and survives today.)

Biology: (This passage will explain the mysterious power of the creature.)

First Discovered: (when the actually pokemon was discovered and by whom.)

Habitat: (Where can the pokemon be found and how often.)

Behavior: (What is the pokemon's behavior like)

History: (Any major events in human history involving such creatures will be explained in this passage)

Danger Factor: (All wild pokemon are dangerous if you do not have a pokemon to defend yourself with. This will give some examples of pokemon attacks on humans and how deadly or dangerous they can be.)

Well, I believe that covers my time here. I apologize for the lack of pictures in this field guide. I am currently working on that as we speak. But where's the fun in pictures! Go out and explore the wonderful world of pokemon!

-Prf. Oak. 10/12/13


	2. Entry 001 - Bulbasaur

Entry 001 – Bulbasaur

Common Name of Creature: Bulbasaur

Pronunciation: "bulb-uh-sawr"

Latin Name of the Species: Herbareptilis lilium

Origin of the Species Name: Bulbasaur was first coined by Dean O. Flojell in 1872 when he described a Bulbasaur as a dinosaur with a bulb on its back. Before that time, Bulbasaur was known as Plantoad, due to its frog like appearance. The name Bulbasaur was requently fought over but as more and more people began to accept the new name. Plantoad was erased from the science books.

Morphology: Bulbasaurs are dark green in color with darker little spots on them. It is a quadruped reptile, not a frog as opposed to earlier sciences. Bulbasaur has some mammalian characteristics such as tiny cat-like ears on the top of its head and warm body temperature. It's bulb on its back is actually born with the creature at birth. Young Bulbasaurs have bright yellow bulbs that become a dark blue-green color as it reaches an adolescent age. They have three short toe claws that are used more for digging up roots and plants than attacking. But if threatened, it will often kick before it bites. The mouth of a Bulbasaur does not carry too many teeth. It has two short fang that protrude from its mouth. It was once said that Bulbasaurs and their kin did in fact have tails. Today, they have no such appendage. The eye color of a Bulbasaur is very dark red.

Origin of the Creature: Bulbasaur is thought to be a living fossil. It has many featured characteristics of those extinct pokemon from the past. Though many scientists do not agree with that statement. There is continuous debate about whether Bulbasaur's evolution can be traced to an amphibian line or a reptilian line. It's mammalian characteristics suggest neither evolutionary line and perhaps a third suggestion will be theorized in the future. We shall know nothing until missing links can be produced. Bulbasaur is an endangered species today. It was domesticated and hunted. In the past, doctors would rely on Bulbasaur secretions to cure humans and other pokemon. Overhunting have made these creatures a rare sight in the wild. Most think they do not appear in the wild at all. But perhaps they are just so well hidden now that it is not easy to find them. Bulbasaur poaching is forbidden and prosecuted with a $50,000 fine. Yet, just like Slowpoke Tails, Bulbasaur bulbs are still sold on the black market.

Biology: Bulbasaurs are actually quite small creatures. With a height of a little of two feet and a weight a little over fifteen pounds, it is easy to miss a Bulbasaur. Especially when it is laying and hiding in bushes and tall grass. The mysterious bulb on a Bulbasaur's back is actually truly remarkable. If a Bulbasaur cannot find food for several days; as long as it has plenty of sunlight, it can make its own food and survive for up to 15 days without eating. The bulb, if it doesn't evolve into an Ivysaur, will continue to grow along with the creature. Bulbasaurs never stop growing. Some sightings suggest that Bulbasaurs can get as large as 40 feet in length and 15 feet in height. Dwarfing even its larger cousin, Venusaur. This bulb's properties are still being studied. No one has even seen a Bulbasaur in bad health and it is still unclear how low they live.

First Discovered: Bulbasaur records go back to man's earlier days. Cave drawings depict Bulbasaurs on them in abundance. Bulbasaurs are one of the oldest known pokemon.

Lifespan: As stated above, Bulbasaur have unnaturally long lives. Perhaps it's because of their strictly vegetarian diet or perhaps it's just another mystery of the bulb. The longest recorded Bulbasaur lifespan was a domesticated one name Lilypad. Lilypad was 284 when she mysterious disappeared into the Viridian Forest.

Habitat: Due to the fact that no documented sightings of Bulbasaur in the wild have been reported, we have to go on conjecture. Bulbasaurs definitely tend to like forests. Though there have been reports of Bulbasaurs in swamps and strangely one encounter in snowy mountain areas. But this could have been misidentification of a Froakie. The report did come from the Kalos region and although Bulbasaurs have been reported in that area…you would find a Froakie more often than a Bulbasaur.

Behavior: Domesticated and captured Bulbasaurs are quite polite and friendly. There are annual Bulbasaur beauty pageants where the creatures line up after only being told once and are very well behaved. They are a common sight in houses in the Kanto region. Wild Bulbasaurs are very shy of humans and, if seen, immediately flee for fear of being captured. If it cannot flee, it will become very hostile and will attack.

Reproduction: Bulbasaurs do lay eggs. Nests have often been found near rivers and in the forests. The males with the bigger bulbs attract females much faster. However, smaller bulbed males try to secreat an odor that may persuade the female. It is then that males will battle for the female. These battles can last for one minute or many days. The battle is over when one male manages to tear the bulb off the other male; killing it. Many Bulbasaur corpses have been found with bulbs removed and it is often unclear whether these are by poachers or by rivaling males. Newborns are blind for three days and the parents guard the young within those days. However, once the newborn opens its eyes, it is removed from the nest. This is a parental mystery of the Bulbasaurs. The newborn Bulbasaur then must fend for itself. It will try and find its other brothers and sisters. Bulbasaurs often have a clutch of 15-20 eggs. But it is very rare to see all the eggs hatch.

History: In ancient times, Bulbasaurs were used to decide when people would do various things. Before the creation of Castform, Bulbasaurs would often be weather men. They alerted farmers and people of huge oncoming storms. They did this by digging themselves into a hole and "planting" themselves for the rain. If a Bulbasaur stopped eating, farmers knew that a drought was on its way. Now a days, Bulbasaurs are rarely used to predict weather. Instead, Castform does the job and gives much more accurate results.

Danger Factor: There are only a handful of Bulbasaur attacks. Most are bite marks and scratches, nothing truly serious. Bulbasaurs are quite friendly. They only attack humans when cornered. Do not corner a Bulbasaur.


	3. Entry 002 - Ivysaur

Entry 002 – Ivysaur

Common Name of Creature: Ivysaur

Pronunciation: "eye-v-sawr"

Latin Name of the Species: Herbareptilis hedera

Origin of the Species Name: The name Ivysaur originates from an offshore colony in the Sea Foam Islands. Tribal colonies called the creature "unikai feratile" which means "Blooming Flower Beast" if translated literally. But the colonies will say it actually means "one from whom ivy flows." Thus the coined name Ivysaur was born.

Morphology: Ivysaur's color is strangely the same color of Bulbasaur's bulb; a very dark green and blue color. It is also covered in dark greenish-grey spots. Ivysaur also has more protruding fangs that hang out of its mouth and more muscles in their legs and longer toe claws than the famous starter of Kanto. But perhaps the most notable feature is Ivysaur's plant. No longer a bulb and not quite a flower, scientists are baffled why Ivysaur's bulb did not completely open up during its evolution. The big pink unopened flower is surrounded by large, sharp, thick, green leaves. The flower is also slightly elevated and not exactly connected entirely to Ivysaur's spine, as Bulbasaur's bulb was. Ivysaur has dark purple eyes and stand at a height of a little over 3 feet and a common weight of roughly 30 pounds. Ivysaur also has a more pronounced pair of ears and nose.

Origin of the Creature: As with all pokemon evolution, it is permanent and it takes time. Ivysaurs evolve once they have proven to themselves that they are strong enough to open their bulbs and allow their beauty to blossom. No pun intended. Most pokemon, including Bulbasaurs, can be evolved by a trainer if they compete in regular battles. Wild pokemon evolution does occur though. Ivysaurs in history have evolved to defend themselves against stronger opponents such as Kaputops and Aerodactyl. But now, since those prehistoric pokemon are at an extremely reduced population, Bulbasaurs rarely evolve in the wild. Except for one annual occurrence. A legend surrounding the Viridian Forest suggests that Bulbasaurs all meet in a mysterious location. The same place year after year. It is there that in front of a mighty and powerful Venusaur that they battle each other. The winners are then blessed by their powerful cousin and evolve into Ivysaurs. But again…this is a legend. However, several years have passed in which a mass genocide of Bulbasaurs have been found in one location in the Viridian Forest.

Biology: It is said that when the bud on its back begins to swell; a strong, sweet aroma wafts through the air. Indicating that the flower on its back is getting ready to bloom. During this time, the Ivysaur will become extremely aggressive and protective. They will consume about ten times their own body weight as they prepare for their final evolution. But what is truly amazing are the various powders that are used by the attacking Ivysaur. From a poisonous powder to a powder that causes blindness and paralysis to an insomnia reducing powder that is found in today's sleep remedies. It is unclear as to where and how these powders are produced. Many theorize that the Ivysaur has various sacks within the bud on its back and releases the powder along with the toxin it wishes to use. Others say that the powders are all the same but with a reduced or added amount to change the effect. More research is definitely needed in this area.

First Discovered: Ivysaur was first discovered when the Sea Foam Islands were colonized, which was back in the 1500s. It is unclear who the individual was that discovered them. But the colonists quickly tried to domesticate them as they did with Bulbasaurs…which took them by surprise. The Ivysaurs on the Sea Foam Islands are extremely aggressive. The natives of the islands have rituals in capturing an Ivysaur. It is a rite of passage for most males. The young men venture into the jungles to locate and capture an Ivysaur. There have been many casualties at the hands of the Ivysaur.

Habitat: These pokemon are as rare as Bulbasaur in the wild. However, on the Sea Foam Islands, they can be occasionally encountered…but they are vicious and will not allow the challenger to escape. They enjoy forests and jungles.

Behavior: Ivysaurs are extremely aggressive and protective. They fear for their bud. If something so much as touches the bud on their back, the Ivysaur will charge and attack anything it sees in a fit of rage. These rage fits are when an Ivysaur is most deadly. They have a strong bite force with the ability to remove limbs with a single chomp. Domesticated Ivysaurs are still very protective of their buds. That is why owners will buy elaborate and decorated bud cases covered in various metals and jewels. These cases can go for thousands of dollars once an Ivysaur has died.

Reproduction: Ivysaurs have very different mating rituals from Bulbasaurs. They reproduce only once in their lifetimes and they only have three younglings in a liter. Ivysaur's mammalian characteristics are quite greater than that of Bulbasaur. They give birth to live young. Ivysaur parents also watch over their young for up to 3 years. The mating ritual is one of beauty and wonder. Powders and auromas are released into the air by the male to draw the female out. It will often use petal dance as well. After a female has been amazed by the dance and show, the male will lay before the female. It is then up to the female to bond with the male. She must put on a show of acknowledgement. It is then that the two Ivysaur will spend the rest of their lives together. The reproduction is quite fascinating. The male releases many spores from its bud and the female relies on bug pokemon to get the spores to her bud and stigma. The two creatures never actually touch each other. Again, they are quite protective of their buds.

Lifespan: Ivysaurs have extremely reduced lifespans than Bulbasaurs. A Ivysaur that does not evolve into a Venusaur only lives for 30 years. At death, their bud unfurls and completely covers the creature. The creature then begins to rot. But unlike other corpses, the fragrance of a dead Ivysaur were often used as home fragrances in the 1600s. Families would leave the corpse of a deceased Ivysaur in their house until the fragrance died off. Which takes about 30-60 days.

History: Ivysaurs have a rather elaborate history about them. The once proud king of the Kalos region wanted the most luxurious case for his Ivysaur's bud. He demanded that it be adorned with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. But the case was never completed as he was mysterious poisoned in his sleep. It should also be said that he would often pick petals off of his Ivysaur to place into his crown.

Danger Factor: Due to their extreme protectiveness of the bud, Ivysaurs are extremely dangerous. In the recent news, there was a serious Ivysaur attack. The victim had been picking flowers when he pulled petals off of a wild Ivysaur. The Ivysaur retaliated and bit off the victims arm. It then shot powder at him which left the victim blind and paralyzed. The victim had this to say:

"It was my own fault. I do not blame the creature for what it did. It was acting in self-defense. I wasn't looking and I scarred that creature," the victim, Mr. Greg Heretcher, said. He managed to go back to those woods and captured the Ivysaur. He befriended the creature. He then founded the Ivysaur Sanctuary Project. He wants to build an area where Ivysaurs can live without the fear of humans.

"I feel that maybe if Ivysaur were given their own place to live, they might live longer," said Heretcher.


	4. Entry 003 - Venusaur

Entry 003 – Venusaur

Common Name of Creature: Venusaur

Pronunciation: "vee-nuh-sawr"

Latin Name of Species: Herbareptilis passiflora

Origin of the Species Name: In the greek mythology, Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty and fertility. The Roman name for that god is Venus. It is theorized that the name for Venusaur arose from that. Venusaur literally translates into "beautiful lizard". Venusaur's original name is unknown. They have been called Venusaur since the 1800s.

Morphology: Venusaur is perhaps the only one of the family that actually resembles an amphibian. Its flat head and rigged, rough, warty skin is enough to convince most people. Venusaur stands at about 6 feet in height, which is double its pre-evolution's size. Venusaur's back legs are also in a frog's jumping stance. However, Venusaur does retain the very well defined cat-like ear and pronounced snout and nose. The fangs are much longer and its eyes have returned to their bright red color like Bulbasaur's. The plant on its back is fully bloomed into a strange large flower tree. The leaves on its back that surround the flower are extremely sharp. Much sharper than its predecessor. It is from these leaves that razor leaf was said to originate. The weight of a Venusaur is much heavier than both its predecessors combined. At a whopping 220 pounds, it is the heaviest of the final evolutions of the Kanto starters. The Venusaur's body is a very blue-green color with its flower being bright pink with various white spots on it. The plant is on a stalk about as thick as one of its legs. The actual plant does not rest on the creature but rather droops down about two feet above the creature's back. The sharp leaf blades protect the plant even more so.

Origin of the Creature: Venusaurs are extremely rare to see evolve in the wild. However this does occur. But most times, Ivysaurs are trained by their trainers and eventually evolve into the powerful behemoth, Venusaur after much training. In the wild, an Ivysaur must be close to the end of its lifespan to evolve into a Venusaur. It will plant itself into the ground for 3 months. If it remains unharmed, the bud will open up and the flower will bloom. The Venusaur will then emerge from the ground and begin its life anew.

Biology: Venusaurs are the lone wolf of the pokemon world. They do not socialize with others of its species and are rarely seen in their final form by humans. Venusaurs are said to make anything grow for fifty years just by walking near it. It used to be considered a mystical power of the Venusaur. But it was later found out that Venusaur sprinkles an almost invisible powder when it walks. It falls from the flower on its back. This powder is a type of fertilizer and plant enhancer. It is unclear why Venusaur has this powder, it does not use this powder in battle and does not help the creature in any way. It is truly a mystery only the Venusaur know.

First Discovered: The discovery of the first Venusaur was actually by accident when an English historian landed in Kanto in the 1300s and happened across the beast. He had this to say about the first encounter with a Venusaur:

"It moves with grace and appears dazed. But this is not the case. This creature's plant must be a heavy burden. It must be tired of walking around with that plant on its back. It looks aggressive. But it has seen me many times and has not attacked nor fled. It is truly a marvelous creature. Surely there is none that can compare." –Sir Serenit Kanoto

It was because of Kanoto's discovery that the landmass now bears his name. And every year, a great Venusaur hunt is an annual festival on Landing Day where participants try and locate a Venusaur. This Venusaur is not wild, but it is hard to find. There are cash prizes every year.

Lifespan: If an Ivysaur does evolve into a Venusar, it can live for another 100 years. So, a Bulbasaur can live for up to 200 years, evolve into an Ivysaur and live for 30 years, and then evolve into a Venusaur and live another 100 years. It is possible to get a Venusaur that is over 300 years old when it dies. When a Venusaur dies, its final act is to dig a giant hole. It then buries itself so that the large flower is sticking out of the ground. The flower will always come back year after year…unless it is removed or cut down. Viridian City use to have many Venusaur flowers before the gym opened up.

Habitat: Venusaurs are not in any known location in the wild. It is possible a very small number hide in the wild.

Behavior: Venusaurs are extremely docile, unlike their predecessors. They are often thought to be very aggressive, but to date there have been no attacks on humans from a Venusaur. They seem lazy and move very sluggishly. They have often been called the snails of the Kanto region. Domesticated Venusaurs are much more determined to please their trainers. They will fight until the end. If a Bulbasaur is trained all the way to a Venusaur, it will become a strong ally and a great partner.

Reproduction: Venusaurs do not reproduce in the wild. They can be forced to mate in a Pokemon Daycare. It is not known how. Venusaurs will only produce one egg though…and it will be a Bulbasaur.

History: Venusaurs have a great history in wars and battles. The three great warlords of Kanto once battled for ownership of the region. The first, named Red, had a Charizard and fell to the one called Blue and his Blastoise. But it was Green and his Venusaur that triumphed over the Blastoise. He decided that Kanto would rule itself. He never built any castles nor monuments. But it is said that he helped make the Viridian Forest as large as it is today and supposedly, one of the Venusaur flowers is his Venusaur. Another bit from history about war, Venusaurs leaves were often used as swords and blades and early shields too.

Danger Factor: Venusaurs pose no threat to humans. Though the threat is there. They can certainly harm humans if they wanted to.


	5. Entry 004 - Charmander

Entry 004 – Charmander

Common Name of Creature: Charmander

Pronunciation: "char-man-dur"

Latin Name of the Species: Cremare caudata

Origin of the Species Name: When the Kanto region was mapped out; there was one island that was said to glow bright from the shores of the mainland. Cinnabar Island was described as a lantern. It actually led to the island's name. Cinnabar Island used to mean "land of lanterns". When the landmass was eventually colonized, it was revealed that the glowing was actually the result of hundreds of Charmanders that gathered at the top of the volcano. Back then, the Charmanders were called Cinnasaurs; meaning "lantern lizard". Today, the name has changed to mean "fire salamander" hardly the name that is worthy of its history.

Morphology: Charmander is certainly a reptile, there's no doubt about that. From its long tail (that does regrow if removed) to its jaws filled with sharp teeth to its cold blooded body temperature. But Charmander does have a certain primate aspect to it. It is the only Kanto starter with opposable thumbs. Charmanders are a bright orange color with a yellow underside. Charmanders are bipedal reptiles and have been called the Kanto dinosaur. Charmanders have short snouts and bright blue eyes. But the most distinguished feature of the Charmander family is the flaming tails. A jet of red and yellow flame spouts from the tip of its tail. The flame can be between a few inches to a maximum height of three feet. The bigger the flame, the healthier the creature.

Origin of the Creature: Charmander is an evolutionary mystery. There is no direct line back to the original pokemon, Mew. It is theorized that Charmanders may have evolved from another starter pokemon, Totodile. But there is no line found there either. Others believe that Charmander just is one of the original pokemon. Though it seems unlikely.

Biology: The flame of Charmander's tail was an utter mystery until 1942 when a dead Charmander was dissected. It was revealed that Charmander has various tunnel-like organs that are made of a non-flammable, organic material. These flame intestines, as they are now called, run all throughout the creature from its mouth to the tip of its tail. The gas station is located right below the stomach. Charmanders do not expel gases; instead, they are used as lighter fuel. This organ stores it. In its final evolution, this organ will help it achieve flight. Inside the gas chamber, there are two small stones. When the Charmander is ready to produce a flame, it squeezes the small organ and shoots the gas first then the small stones strike and a spark is produced. However, the Charmander can also, if the flame on its tail is large enough, can use it to ignite the gas. But the flame will be stronger when ignited by spark.

First Discovered: Charmander was first discovered when Cinnaber Island was colonized, back in 1644. But it was then that Charmanders became hostile of the growing human population. They decided to fight back against the humans. Throughout the history of the island, Charmanders would burn down the towns and do their best to rid the human threat from their once peaceful home. The name of Cinnabar Island changed to mean "the town that was ravenged." It is stated that there is a curse. If the island should ever grow too large, the Charmander are said to return in numbers and lay waste to the town again.

Lifespan: Charmanders have a relatively short lifespan when alone. They only live for 10 years. However, in a group of 3 or more, they can live for hundreds of years. The reason for this is still a mystery.

Habitat: Charmanders are typically not found in the wild…but if brave souls venture into the volcano on the island, they may find an occasional Charmander in there. It is uncommon and often times they are mistakened for Magmars.

Behavior: Charmanders have a growing hatred for humanity. They are known to be aggressive. Charmanders are quite intelligent and tend to hunt in packs of 12 or more. They are quick on their feet and surprise attack their prey. This makes them even more dangerous to humans. It is a possible reason for their near extinction. Because a Charizard has the same power of an entire pack of Charmanders and Charmeleons combined. Domesticated Charmanders are courageous fighters and loyal friends to the end. It does take an extreme amount of training and discipline to make a Charmander friendly.

Reproduction: Charmander reproduction is still a mystery. All that is known is that domesticated Charmanders lay a single egg in their life time. They will build almost a furnace of stone to keep the egg at a temperature of 217 degrees Fahrenheit exactly. It's not exactly known how Charmanders make sure the egg stays at that temperature…but when frequently checked, the temperature is always 217. When the Charmander is born, the parent will light the newborns tail within the first few seconds of its life.

History: Other than the history of Cinnabar Island, Charmanders have another tale of woe. Back in the 1930s, Charmanders were used in a series of crime schemes in Saffron City. The allegiance, known as the Fire Squad, would use Charmanders that they caught and trained to melt the bottoms of giant buildings to make them collapse. The reason for this was that the Fire Squad wanted to get Cinnabar Island removed from the Kanto region. It was never fully realized and the Fire Squad was stopped by another gang known as the Squrtle Squad. They defeated the Fire Squad with ease. The buildings today are made fire retardant.

Danger Factor: Charmanders have a hatred towards humans and therefore are extremely dangerous in the wild. But most attacks are not from a wild Charmander…most are from domesticated Charmanders. There are at least 20 to 30 attacks and burns every year from misuse and not handling Charmanders with extreme care. People tend to forget that a Charmander's tail is real fire. Charmander burns are very common for those who do not understand the power of the creature. Ways to avoid injury are to wear fire retardant clothes and to keep away from the tail of a Charmander.


	6. Entry 005 - Charmeleon

Entry 005 – Charmeleon

Common Name of Creature: Charmeleon

Pronunciation: "char-meal-ee-un"

Latin Name of the Species: Cremare Furcifer

Origin of the Species Name: Charmeleon's name is one that is quite fascinating. It was not because it resembles a chameleon nor does it have anything to do with fire. Instead, it was named because of its discovery. When the first Charmeleon was found it was found in the mountains, eating a watermelon peacefully. The discoverer, Charles Bertant, thus named it after what it was doing. It was cooking the melon. Thus it was named "melon cooker" but was later added its family's sir title; char. But Charmelon seemed a little too playful for the aggressive fighter and the name was changed to a more reptilian title.

Morphology: Charmeleon is the only one of its family that is not a bright orange color. Instead it is a crimson red color. Its fierce look makes it quite intimidating. It has lost its opposable thumbs. But it does make tools for the Charmanders. From stone clubs to spiked rocks, the Charmeleons are crafters. Their long, sharp claws are used to carve most things and were used by toy makers in the past to create marvelous wooden toys and carved objects. Charmeleons stand a little over 3 feet tall and their flames now match their size at three feet. It should be stated that the maximum flame size for the Charmander family is three feet. Even for the mighty Charizard. Now most flame sizes are no more than a foot and a half on most of the family members. But trainers excel at finding ones with an exceptional flame length to capture and train. Charmeleon still holds true to the yellow underside but the most notable feature of the Charmeleon is the weird crest growing out of the back of its head. The snouts of the Charmeleon is also more elongated and filled with more teeth.

Origin of the Creature: Charmeleons also share the same evolutionary mystery as its predecessor. But, Charmeleons do have a legend passed down from lore. It was once said that Charmeleons used to have wings like a Charizard. In fact, it was said that Charizards didn't exist. The Charmeleons began to rule the lands and the skies. But another flightless creature supposedly once had flight as well. Wartortles once flew in the skies too. Despite their type difference, the two got along great. Until a baby Squirtle was killed by a Charmeleon's fire blast. After the Charmeleons apologized, they claimed it was an accident. The Wartortles refused the apology and declared war on the Charmeleons. The battle raged for nearly twenty years and then only one of each remained. The two pokemon fired at the same time and both hit each other's wings and they were gone from both creatures forever. The two creatures, now Earth bound, parted ways and never agreed on parting terms nor came to a truce. It is a farfetched tale. However, to this day, Wartortles and Charmeleons do not get along. Even if they've just met. Their rivalry challenges even the famous rivalry between Seviper and Zangoose.

Biology: The crest on the back of its head was thought to be an evolutionary blunder. Some vestigial part of the beast that perhaps led a clue to its elusive evolutionary line. But, recent studies have shown that the crest is in fact hollow. Strangely, the entire skeleton of a Charmeleon is hollow and full of air sacs. It is why the creature only weighs less than 50 pounds. But the crest is much more interesting because it was once thought that the crest is used to make loud noises. But this is false. The real reason for the crest is to store the gas that it produces. The gas chamber organ from its previous evolution no longer exists inside the creature. Instead, the crest takes the place and allows the Charmeleon to have more power. It now has two back molars that are covered with the rocks that ignite the flame. It will grind its teeth quickly as the gas enters the back of its throat. It is truly a marvel of biology that the creature can attack so fast. But the noise theory is not too far off. The crest does amplify its roar and is the key to its reproduction.

First Discovered: When Charles Bertant first discovered the Charmeleon in the early 18th century, it was revealed that he also found a Wartortle close by. He was said to witness the first wild pokemon battle between the two. The Wartortle attacked and killed the Charmeleon and took its melon. Bentant also named the attacker. Whose name we still use today; he called it war turtle for its relentless attack on the Charmeleon. The name was later shortened to Wartortle.

Lifespan: Charmeleons can live for up to 30 years. Hardly the length of its next evolution. And due to their timid nature and fear of being in a group, Charmeleons do not live in groups and tend to stay away from each other for fear that a Wartortle will spot them.

Habitat: Charmeleons live in mountainous areas near and around Mt. Moon was once their home until they were fought off by the arrival of Clefariy. Now, Charmeleons are only found in one true location; Cinnabar Island. But, again, it is a very rare sight.

Behavior: Due to its history of defeat, Charmeleons have an ego problem. They are fierce fighters and will not rest until there are no more challengers. Trainers often choose Charmander as their starter pokemon in Kanto because of their committed will to fight. No pokemon can be rivaled to Charmeleon for eagerness in battle.

Reproduction: Charmeleons reproduce in a very peculiar way. In order to draw a mate, Charmeleons will roar for days. Their roars are amplified by their distinct crests. The roar echoes across the land. Before they roar for days, Charmeleons will carve the rocks into an acoustic playground for the sound waves to travel more easily. Like Charmanders, Charmeleons will only produce one egg and will build an oven for their egg and keep it at 217 degrees.

History: Charmeleon's have an interesting history that doesn't involve Wartortles. The great trainer, Bruno of the Elite Four once caught a Charmander for the sole purpose of training an exceptional and powerful Charmeleon that would be relentless and crush opponents. He succeeded, until it evolved into a Charizard and completely disobeyed Bruno. It turned against him and defeated his entire team. Strangely, the Charizard did not turn back to orange like the species is supposed to…instead…it remained its red Charmeleon color. It then left Bruno and is said to still be flying the world looking for a truly powerful trainer it can follow.

Danger Factor: Charmeleon's seem to have the same dangers as Charmanders; but usually by the time the trainer has evolved its Charmander, they are aware of the typical dangers. Charmeleons in the wild have not harmed humans but instead seem to want to be captured. If a Charmeleon bows before a trainer, it is custom to challenge it and capture it. If the trainer wins, the Charmeleon will join the trainer. If the trainer loses, there have been some deadly encounters. The Charmeleon will continue its attack until there are no more opponents.


	7. Entry 006 - Charizard

Entry 006 – Charizard

Common Name of Creature: Charizard

Pronunciation: "char-is-ard"

Latin Name of the Species: Cremare draco

Origin of the Species Name: Why Charizard was not named Charagon will always be a mystery. In ancient lore, the mighty Charizards were fought off by brave knights that dare venture into the mountains. Back then, Charizards got more than 20 feet in height and roughly 40 feet in length. They were truly great monsters that terrorized towns. But the origin of the name Charizard has less meaning. Charizards were called that name because a fire lizard was needed. The scientific community did give the Charizard justice with a scientific name; the family name remained same but the species name is draco. A great name for the greatest dragon that ever lived.

Morphology: This great beast these days measures at a little over five feet tall, hardly the monster from the past. Perhaps the reason behind that is that there are no more wild Charizards. And domestication has made it impossible for the marvels to attain their desired size. Nevertheless, the Charizard is still feared and admired by all. This great beast has a wingspan of nearly twelve feet. They are large and bat-like. The insides of the wings are colored a dark green and blue color. Its mighty tail is as long as its body if not slightly longer. The tail is a powerful new weapon of the Charizard. Not only can it swing the tail violently, it can also, if flying, strike the tail underneath its feet to hit an enemy on the ground. The enemy then gets a mouthful of its flame tail. Charizard has returned to its original orange color. It was once thought that Charmander simply evolved into Charizard due to both having a rather nasty hatred towards humanity. But it was later observed that Charmeleon is a part of the family. Why it loses its orange color only to gain it back makes no sense. The crest of the Charmeleon has developed into two well distinguished horns on top of Charizard's head; another weapon for the creature's arsenal. The sharp claws are also there and Charizard's snout is now more distinguished and more like a crocodile's snout. It is truly a menacing creature and not one, even in its domesticated form, to be taken lightly.

Origin of the Creature: Charizards, again, have an elusive past . It was once theorized that perhaps the Charizard family evolved from the great Aerodactyls. But this was later dismissed when the fossil remains of a Charmander were found from the same period as an Aerodactyl. It is still believed by many that the family is among some of the first pokemon ever on this planet. It is strange though how they didn't evolve. But with Charizards the size of a Groudon, it seems that the creature had no need to evolve into something better. Nothing could rival it.

Biology: Charizards are said to have hotter tails with each growing battle. The more battles, the hotter the tail gets. At first mention it seems utterly ridiculous but the pokemon world is filled with strange and wonderful mysteries. The flame is produced back in that gas chamber which is no longer vestigial. The hotter factor does come from the fact that the horns still house gas as well. When it's ready to give off large amounts of heat, the Charizard will make its tail flame larger and thus give off the appearance that its tail is indeed hotter. This event only seems to occur the more it battles and defeats an enemy.

First Discovered: Man knew about Charizard long before Charmanders were discovered. Ancient cave paintings depict mighty fire-breathing monsters. In the Kalos region, great kings watched other kingdoms burn in the country side. They would often enlist the help of Charizard tamers. These great and skilled early trainers would have to steal an infant Charizard from its nest (ancient Charizards gave birth to actual Charizards. It is still a mystery why domesticated pokemon today give birth to their starter evolution.) These skilled trainers would be paid a great ransom to ride the back of their mighty monster and rain fire upon the kings' enemies. Kalos was the only region to utilize this tactic that we know of.

Lifespan: Charizards of the past lived as long as 400 years and would develop such weird scruff-like scales under their chins. This was later found out, by Sir Tomas Dekievedian, that it was a type of rock dust and ash that is now permanently apart of the creature's skin. The more scruffs it had, the older the Charizard was said to be. There was and currently is no way to stop the scruffs, even today. But today, a domesticated Charizard only lives to be 130 years old…and holds the record for longest lived fire pokemon apart from legendaries in today's world.

Habitat: Charizards today are not found in the wild too often. If they are ever found, it is inside the volcano on Cinnabar Island. Many people have tried to go far into the caves inside, but many teams have never returned. Charizards are considered cryptokemon; a term to describe possibly hidden and elusive pokemon that have been sighted but are not yet recognized by science. Now, Charizards are recognized by science, but wild ones are often laughed at. If you see a wild Charizard, people will discredit you instantly.

Behavior: The domesticated Charizard is not only loyal but an incredible fighter that never backs down. However, if it trained poorly or too quickly...it may not be so loyal. They are smart, cunning, problem-solvers. Domesticated Charizards are even involved with the Pokemon Ranger Squads across the world. They are used to burn away fallen trees and debris. They can even put out fires by simply blowing on them or flapping their wings extremely fast. Obviously, these characteristics are not found in the ancient, wild Charizards. Those creatures were said to be so dangerous. If they even noticed one human that was still alive after the first fire attack, they would return and hunt that one target down by landing near them and slashing and biting. They were vicious.

Reproduction: Charizards are not very flamboyant maters, just like the other members of its family. However, ancients would perform such elaborate mating rituals. Sir Dekievedian had this to say observing such a ritual:

"_It was about midday when a great roar was sounded from somewhere inside the forest. It didn't take long for my party to stumble upon the creature. A massive orange creature that is known as [Charizard] stood not far from us. It was inside a great fire circle. The creature roared again and I told them to make sure the beast would not see us. It was a huge male. At least [30 feet long] and as tall as twice a man. It wasn't long before another giant figure flew down from above. This was the female. We could tell due to its smaller size. But another figure appeared. It was a bigger male a little larger than the previous male. The two roared at each other. The two males took to the air and that was the last we saw of them for nearly 3 days. The female stayed near the sight. We returned day after day. And soon the smaller male returned with the extinguished tail of the larger male. The male presented it to the female and the two then took to the skies and performed an elaborate dance in the air. We called this "The Dragon Dance". It was then that we left these two creatures in peace. _

History: Charizards have a great history about them. One thing that was not mentioned above is the practical use of Charizards in recent history. In the late 19th century to the early 20th century, Charizards were used to light what were called "fire spires" on ships. They would be on a wooden ship not only for protection but for lighting these spires to warn enemy ships away and to tell them that they have a Charizard with them.

Danger Factor: Charizards pose the same health concerns as their previous members. They are quite dangerous from their teeth to their claws. If ever one is found that is not domesticated, it should be handled with extreme caution. It is best to simply back away from a Charizard and hope it is not interested in you.


	8. Entry 007 - Squirtle

Entry 007 – Squirtle

Common Name of Creature: Squirtle

Pronunciation: "squr-tall"

Latin Name of the Species: Testudines pusilla

Origin of the Species Name: Squirtle's name is actually one that has been around for ages and hasn't changed. It name means "water turtle" and given that the creature is known as the "tiny turtle pokemon", its name meaning actually matches up. Even during humanity's early days, the name Squirtle is found. The name can be found in texts as early as the 1200s. This was before the Kanto region was even discovered.

Morphology: This light-blue adorable creature stands at a little over a foot tall. Most people have confessed to picking Squirtle as their starter pokemon simply for the fact that it is so cute. It has won the award for the cutest pokemon in the Kanto region 7 years in a row. Other rivals for the title are Pikachu, Clefairy, Meowth, and Jigglypuff. But when Eevee was discovered not too long ago, Squirtle was bumped to the second place slot. Squirtle large oval, auburn-colored eyes are by far one of its cutest factors. People claim to stare into the eyes of a Squirtle and simply just melt. Its small arms and legs are like that of a human infant. It cannot pick up anything…except with its mouth. It can hold onto something but cannot pick anything up. They use their arms and legs more as rudders and oars in the water. But what really helps is their curly, bushy tail. This tail is made entirely out of fur that the creature makes sure it always retains its shape both in and out of the water. The last and most important aspect of a Squirtle is their shell. The shell is a little over 6 inches. And, although it's the largest part of the pokemon, it is not where Squirtle gets its weight from. The shell only weighs 5 pounds. The creature is actually 14 pounds (give or take). This is a common mistake among novice researchers.

Origin of the Creature: The Squirtle family are not the only turtle based pokemon. In fact, an ancient pokemon family; the Tirtouga family. These pokemon are also water turtles but they died out long before humanity's arrival. Many believe that this is Squirtle's ancestor. It would explain why Squirtles and revived Tirtougas are quite friendly with each other. Experiments have been done with giving a mother Wartortle or Blastoise a baby Tirtouga. The mother will raise it just like its own infants. This almost confirms that Squirtle's lines trace back to Tirtouga.

Biology: Like many other water pokemon, Squirtles have the ability to cause it to rain. It is called a Rain Dance and biologically it seems utterly impossible. Until it was observed with today's modern technology. It was revealed that Squirtles do not cause it to rain…instead they create their own rain…in a matter of minutes. They release microscopic droplets of water into the air, almost in a gaseous form that rise into the atmosphere. These drops don't go anywhere. They soon begin to accumulate and a huge cloud begins to form overhead. The cloud gets denser until it begins to rain. This all happens in as little as 5-7 minutes. It is still a mystery on how the Squirtle can produce that many droplets in such a small window of time and more research is needed to fully explain this phenomenon.

First Discovered: Squirtles were first discovered long before people knew what to call them. Squirtles can be found as far back as the times of Mamoswines and Gliscors; which are still prevelant today after learning a special attack. It is clear that Squirtles are quite old but the first discovery does not belong to any one person.

Lifespan: Squirtles are not known for living very long lives like Wailords who can live to be a thousand years old. But they can live up to 100 years. It appears that as they evolve, their life expectancy decreases. For Wartortles only live to be 80 years old and Blastoise only live to be 50. It is a strange mystery. One that Squirtles appear to be happy about for the fact that they live longer than the other members of their family. Perhaps that is why a Squirtle always smiles.

Habitat: Squirtles, like the rest of the starters, are not normally found in the wild. They were all domesticated and sold as pets. You are more likely to come across a Charizard than a Squirtle. But still reports are out there saying that small groups of Squirtles These groups have been reported on sea ferrying ships and people who surf on the back of pokemon. Those who ride a Lapras around the seas of the Kanto are said to run into these creatures. They have apparently been spotted near the Sea Foam Islands and the Orange Islands. But one cannot rely solely on the words of witnesses.

Behavior: Squirtles are not only kind but they are loyal and brave. Even when facing such pokemon it's weak against like grass or electric pokemon. This is by far one of Squirtle's greatest qualities; the unwavering bravery that it exhibits even when it knows that there is no chance. It will stand by its trainer to the end. Squirtles are also quite intelligent and have been known to dive down into ponds and retrieve helpful objects for their trainers such as highly sought after treasures or medicines.

Reproduction: Domesticated Squirtles have no fancy dances or mating rituals. When it comes time for a Squirtle to mate, the female simply lays her eggs in the water close to shore. Then, a male will come along and fertilize the eggs. If the eggs remain untouched and safe after 6 months, then the babies will hatch and walk to shore. Newborns are only 3 inches in height and are blind. This is why community events every year take place to make sure Squirtles are looked after. Beaches will be closed and people will witness this event. In Kanto, these events are known as Hatching Day and are a national holiday.

History: Squirtles have a rather interesting history. Before the cannonball was invented, early humans would put such pokemon like Sandshrews and Squirtles into the cannon. Once they landed or hit a person, the Squirtle would attack the enemy with scorching hot water and poisonous bubbles. But Squirtles are better known for the invention of Shellball. It is a major sport in the Kanto region even today as a Squirtle shell is kicked back and forth by teams of four. The objective is to get it into one of the three goals. One is on the ground one is to the left in the air and the other is to the right even higher up. Obviously, due to Pokemon Rights, a real Squirtle is no longer used today. The Shellball, a recent invention, does spout water that helps propel it to the goals. When a Squirtle goes into its shell, if it is kicked on a certain spot it will produce a jet of water. The teams run around and try to kick the shellball. It is a rather fun pass time and a great spot for the Kanto region. The Lightning Lanturns have won 13 years in a row now.

Danger Factor: Squirtles are not dangerous in any way towards humans. No attacks reported.


	9. Entry 008 - Wartortle

Entry 008 - Wartortle

Common Name of Creature: Wartortle

Pronunciation: "war- toar-tall"

Latin Name of the Species: Testudines senectus

Origin of the Species Name: The name Wartortle actually originates from the famous first encounter by civilized man. During the battle between a Charmeleon and Wartortle, it was the Wartortle that attacked and killed the Charmeleon. Both creatures were observed that day and were named. For its crimes, the Wartortle was called "warring turtle". We still use the name today.

Morphology: The Wartortles stand at just over 3 feet in height. These small, vicious turtles are quite different from their smaller predecessors. They are now a darker blue color with what appear to be wings on the top of their heads. The creatures cannot fly though these "wings" do help them reach top speeds under water. They have long, wave-like tails of fur that help the creature reach top speeds. The Wartortle also has two protruding sharp fangs. Although it is a nasty creature, it is still a popular choice for a pet. Especially if it is evolved from a Squirtle. It will behave more civilized and will be more friendly. As with Squirtle, its shell is a golden brown color.

Origin of the Creature: Wartortle's hold to the same evolutionary line as Squirtle. However, it is now theorized that perhaps there is a new evolutionary line that can explain the mammalian characteristics. There are no known direct links. But it is theorized that the Turtwig family may be a close direct link to the Squirtle family.

Biology: The Wartortles of today are much more docile. This allowed for further study and tests. It was observed as a small group were sent into the wild and tagged and tracked. For some reason, the creatures did not go far from the shore. But when they did go in the water, they noticed that the creatures were fast swimmers and preyed on the much flavorful but harder to catch, Goldeen and Seaking. The observation proved that their "wings" or ears are actually used to help the creature reach extreme speeds. These ears are like a steering wheel of a car. One slight twitch and the creature will turn in that direction. The ears can also accelerate and decelerate the creature at will. If the creature moves its ears completely horizontal, the creature will reach maximum speed. If the creature moves its ears completely vertical, the creature will come to a complete stop. They do not simply swim by their ears, their strong legs and forearms are what get them started. Then their tails come into play and propel them with the help of their ears. If you plan on competing in the Kanto Aqua Race, a Wartortle is a good pokemon to have.

First Discovered: Wartortle's were discovered at the same time as Charmeleons. However, this is not the first sighting of the Wartortle. There are sightings dating back to the early days of humans. Wartortles have always quarreled with humans. It is no wonder that they were hunted to extinction. In fact, the great Hoenn warlord, Maximus Grentar, in the 16th century declared war against the Wartortles. He fought colonies of the Wartortles for 15 years. He killed hundreds but lost thousands of his own men. Grentar named the creatures Demonurtles.

Lifespan: Although the domesticated Wartortles only live for 80 years, legends say that these mighty war lords of the sea can live up to 10,000 years. No other pokemon, excluding legendaries, even comes close to this and puts this legend at that. Just a mere legend. However, there are supposedly coastal tribes with extremely long Wartortle tails. The tails are said to be an inch longer for each year that it lives. One tail is said to be over 1,000 feet long. It has been documented but most scientists claim it is a whisker from a Gyrados. But the tribes know the real secret. Although it would seem quite foolish for a small creature only 3 feet long to have a tail so long. Perhaps the tail is not the only thing to be quite large.

Habitat: Wartortles currently are not found in the wild but the history suggests that these mighty war lords live in the sea. The whereabouts are not known. But they would attack shore lying towns and cities. It is unclear where they came from and where they went to after the attacks, but there are many stories of their rage.

Behavior: Wartortles of the past were menaces and tyrants. Today, they are docile and well mannered. This shift in the way Wartortles act might be a result of genetic manipulation from a company known as PokeCorp, a company that is responsible for distributing many pokemon around the world for beginning trainers. While they deny the fact that they tamper with the DNA or behavior of the pokemon, certain facts cannot be ignored. In due time, perhaps the secrets of PokeCorp will be uncovered.

Reproduction: Wartortles do lay eggs, a vast majority. It has been observed that Wartortles are only friendly to other Wartortles and they believe that mating helps expand their empire. But those were the days of old. Today, Wartortles mate like all other creatures do…to secure the species survival.

History: As the above suggests, Wartortles have had a long and vast history. Mostly filled with violence. But one such community actually worshipped these creatures and treated them like gods. They were the Unovans; not related to the great region, Unova. These people would give these creatures that came out of the sea vast amounts of gold and crowns upon their heads. They would provide elaborate feasts. And, once a year, a group of 6 men and 6 woman were placed into a sort of death chamber where the Wartortles would attempt to devour them. The chamber was almost like a giant maze but there was various terrain and it was 75% water. If the Wartortles failed to kill everyone, the survivors would be proclaimed the next rulers of the island and would gain the respect of the Wartortles completely.

Danger Factor: Wartortles of old proved to be extremely dangerous. If one was encountered in the wild, it was said that you should give it something shiny; a coin, belt, gemstone, etc. The Wartortle would spare the human and leave them in peace. However, if a person did not have anything shiny, the Wartorle would seize the human and bring them to the water. There, they would begin to drag the human down into the water.


	10. Entry 009 - Blastoise

Entry 009 - Blastoise

Common Name of Creature: Blastoise

Pronunciation: "blast-oys"

Latin Name of the Species: Testudines mechanicus

Origin of the Species Name: Blastoise's name comes from its appearance honestly. The Blastoise was discovered scientifically when pokemon training became popular, which was the late 20th century. Blastoise do not appear in the wild what so ever. When a Wartortle evolved, it evolved into a mighty creature with what appeared to be cannons on its back. When a name was being decided, several names were listed including Boomshell, Cannortle, Torblast, and the commonly used name Blastoise. The name is a combination of blast and tortoise. Because this creature was the largest turtle in the known pokemon world. Even larger than the extinct Carracosta.

Morphology: Blastoise are one of the most intriguing of the final evolutions of starters. They are about the same height as their rival, Charizard, but lack the ability to fly. Blastoise have a height of slightly over 5 feet. They now have strange cat-like ears on their heads now. Their arms are all but useless now. They cannot pick up anything with them. They can grab an enemy or scratch or hit. Their tails no longer have fur nor do they have a curl in their tails. The tail of a Blastoise is rather pitiful. A short stub. Their shells are dark brown and they have two large cannons protruding from their shells. They can retract these cannons. The Blastoise also have a dark blue color. Much darker than the Wartortle.

Origin of the Creature: The origin of Blastoise is, in theory, supposed to come from the Squirtle family along with Wartortle. But it is now believed that Blastoise may have been a man-made evolution to Wartortle and therefore no natural evolution to Wartortle currently exists. Since there are no more wild Squirtles or Wartortles recognized by science, there is only one distributor; PokeCorp. A business that specializes in distributing starter pokemon to many young trainers. This corporation is known to distribute these starters to be battle ready and the ability to breed with the pokemon, Ditto. Another supposedly man-made pokemon. It is not ludicrous to believe that Blastoise may have been genetically imprinted into the DNA of Squirtles. But, due to legal issues, they declined an interview to talk about this topic.

Biology: During Professor Oak's study of the creature, he found out that a Blastoise is actually part machine. How and why are still an utter mystery. But Oak did studies and it was revealed that the shell is actually made of metal that is coated in a very thick layer of skin. The organic material of the creature has accepted and bonded with the machine. The cannons that can be hidden inside the shell of the beast were the first clue. Make no mistake, this creature is still a pokemon and an organic one. But, given that Blastoise is a quite recent pokemon that was only just discovered, or created, 15 years ago means that scientists, like the great Professor Oak, are still doing research. And until a Blastoise passes away, we will only know so little about this mechanical giant.

First Discovered: Blastoise was first discovered quite recently when a trainer got the first domestic Squirtle and trained it. It then evolved in the middle of a great battle. The evolution took many by surprise and it was Professor Samuel Oak that began to study the creature. It was then that the integrity of PokeCorp was questioned. Though no official laws were placed for manipulating a pokemon's DNA, laws quickly arose as more and more pokemon were created artificially created such as Mewtwo, Porygon, and Genesect. Mewtwo and Genesect are considered to be illegal pokemon.

Lifespan: A Blastoise, since it is not found anywhere in the wild known to science and no reports of hidden Blastoise have come forward. It can be safely assumed that a Blastoise will only live to be 50 years of age. However, just like with any other pokemon, if they are safely stored in a pokeball or a Pokemon Storage System box, they will retain the age they were when they first evolved or were captured. This is mainly due to the fact that pokemon are digitized once sealed in a pokemon capture device. So, it is possible, many years in the future to have a Blastoise that is over the age of 50.

Habitat: Blastoise are not found in the wild at all. Their habitat is unknown or non-existent

Behavior: Blastoise may seem menacing, but compared to their more violent members of the family, a Blastoise is quite docile. They are strong-willed creatures who do not accept defeat. Blastoise are rather private and shy creatures and will not interact with the other pokemon a trainer has caught. There is no explanation for this behavior. Some regard it as another mystery of the creature. Others regard the Blastoise as nothing more than a cold machine that is bent to do its masters will. This author fails to comment on that note.

Reproduction: No Blastoise have yet reproduced with other Blastoise. However, the creatures do reproduce with Ditto in Daycare. This has confirmed only one fact about Blastoise reproduction, they do lay eggs.

History: Even though Blastoise are recent. They have been prophesized for thousands of years. In the religion known as the Arceian; the worship of the alpha pokemon, Arceus, the group have this quote from scripture:

"_And in the last days, they will show off their cannons on their backs and declare war upon the heavens. For nothing the Lord makes is such an abomination as the one who welds cannons and swims in the sea." _– Delarations 12:3-4

Though the above scripture means nothing to science, it does suggest that Blastoise may have different origins. There have been cave paintings depicting Blastoise that date back before man's evolution as well. These are said to be the work of the extraterrestrial pokemon like the Clefairy family, Deoxys, and others. When the pokemon behavioral study was performed with Blastoise, it did respond positively to Clefairys and Clefables. At the time, Deoxys and the Elgyem family were not known. Tests are being conducted now.

Danger Factor: There have been no reported Blastoise attacks. But there have been accidents with trainers who hit other people with the powerful blasts of the Blastoise.


End file.
